


A Day to Celebrate

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Shiro's birthday, he relaxes, it's a good day, they celebrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Shiro celebrates his birthday with the people he cares about the most.





	A Day to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGI92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGI92/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Shiro! This is for [Agi](https://twitter.com/agininetwo) (an absolutely amazing artist). :) I hope you enjoy this for the Shiro Birthday Exchange.

Shiro sighed as he sank down onto his bed.  Being Captain of the Atlas was exhausting and some days, Shiro didn’t know how he handled it.

He began working on the buckle of his belt, wiggling free of it after a few torturous moments.  His prosthetic grabbed it and hung it on the wall as he stayed seated on his bed, his face in his natural hand.

He grumbled.  He didn’t have anything to do now.  His birthday was the next day, and he had it off, but nothing was planned.  He wanted to spend it with his boyfriends, but Keith was out on a classified mission for the Blades and Curtis was on some sort of diplomatic mission which made no sense to him.

Shiro sighed and unbuttoned his jacket, sliding it off his shoulder.  Maybe he’ll spend his day with the Paladins. Lance was sure to think of something if Shiro asked.

He flew it over to hang with his belt.

He took at the datapad he had thrown onto his pillow and thumbed through it.  He had a new message from Curtis that was sent earlier in the day; he hadn’t had time to open it when it came in.  Opening it, he smiled softly as he saw a selfie his boyfriend had taken with a little message:

> Hey Sweetheart.  Everything’s going great on Imyria.  We won them over (with my good looks of course) and final negotiations start after dinner.  Oh! This is also a reminder to eat. Love you.  ~Curt

Shiro closed the message and laid on his bed.  Maybe he should change into his civies and go eat dinner.  His stomach agreed, letting out a loud grumble as he thought.  He smirked and shook his head.

“Yeah, yeah, keep it up and I won’t put any food in you.”  He groaned as he sat back up and searched for his sweatpants.  After finding them and changing into them, he grabbed his datapad and walked to the cafeteria.

They were serving something that looked like salisbury steak and mashed potatoes, but probably tasted like boiled chicken and glue.  Hunk hadn’t been in the kitchen today, that’s for sure. Not a lick of seasoning graced anything on his plate. He looked at the pitiful excuse for food and walked to where the rest of the paladins were seated.

Lance was animatedly talking to Hunk about one thing or another, Romelle and Allura chatting with Coran on the other end of the table.  Matt and Pidge were pouring over a robot and had taken over most of the mid section. Shiro sat next to Lance, who barely looked over at him as he sat, though he did slow down his talking enough to say hi.

“I can’t believe that we have to leave for a mission tonight!  What happened to beauty rest?” Lance was spouting off.

“We don’t even have Keith with us,” added Hunk.  “What if something goes wrong?”

Shiro cocked his head, confused.  “What mission? I wasn’t told that you guys had anything scheduled for the next week or so.”

Lance’s eyes got wide as he turned to Shiro.  “I don’t know! We were just told a little bit ago.  Something from Iverson.”

Shiro rolled his eyes.  Of course it’s from Iverson.  He poked at his mashed potatoes and tried not to sulk.  “How long will you guys be gone for?”

“Probably after dinner tomorrow, so it’s not awful.  I just wanted a little warning.”

That did make Shiro mope.  They’d all be gone for his birthday.

Shiro ate silently as he thought.  It wasn’t like he’d celebrated many birthdays with them.  In fact, it’s been such a long time since he’s celebrated one, that he almost forgot it himself.  As he finished his dinner, his datapad pinged. He opened it to see a message from Keith.

> Hey Babe.  Come to Hanger 6 okay?

He looked around, confused.  Why did he need to go to one of the hangers?  He shrugged, then said his goodbyes to the table, and started off.  He contemplated stopping and changing, but he was comfortable and didn’t want to waste any more time.  He half jogged his way to the hanger, ignoring the people who tried to get his attention on the way there.

Shiro placed his hand on the scanner and the doors hissed open.  He walked in and smiled. Crouching with its jaws open was the Black Lion.

“Keith.”  It was the only way that Black was open and waiting.  Shiro ran over to mechanical lion, placing his hand on its massive paw.  He looked up into the her and saw Keith, leaning against the entrance.

“Hey babe.  Miss me?”

“God, fuck, yes I missed you!” He ran as fast as he could up the ramp, wrapping Keith in a crushing hug.  “I thought you wouldn’t be back for a few more days.”

Keith chuckled as he was set back down.  “I pulled a few strings. Now get in here, we’re going somewhere special.”

He lead Shiro deeper into Black, but stopped short of the cockpit.  “It’ll take us a while to get there, so I expect you to sleep a bit.”  He leaned up to kiss Shiro’s cheek. He pulled back and continued on to the cockpit as Shiro stood shocked.

He jogged quickly after Keith and stood behind the seat as Keith started fiddling with the controls.  “Where are we going?” He started grinning when his boyfriend froze.

“Just on a flight.  I thought you’d like to get out of the Atlas for a bit.”

Shiro crossed his arms and huffed.  “Fine, be that way.”

He settled against one of the panels that was off next to Keith and stared out the view screens.  It was beautiful. He always loved space, and seeing it almost completely surrounding him made his heart race.

They chatted, Keith skirting any questions that came to close to what he’d been doing with the Blades.  Of course he wouldn't tell him. It was a classified mission and Keith takes those things seriously. He told Keith about the day he had on the Atlas, which wasn’t much.  Just a lot of paperwork and making sure the Atlas wasn’t flying off course.

Keith after a while insisted they go to bed.  Black had her course set and would alert them if anything happened.

They went to the makeshift bedroom in the back, cuddling up on the thin mattress.

“You’ll like where we’re going, Shiro,” Keith whispered into the back of Shiro’s neck.  “I promise.”

Shiro hummed as his eyes grew unnaturally heavy.  Was he really so tired when all he’d been doing was standing?  He closed his eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Shiro woke to Black shuddering as she landed.  He looked around, noting that Keith was gone, stretched, and made to the cockpit.  Keith turned in his chair, smiling broadly.

“We’re here.”

“Where’s here?”

“You’ll see in a few minutes.”

Keith tossed Shiro a granola bar before he shut down Black, and the giant lion crouched down to let them out.  Keith got up once Shiro finished and covered his eyes.

“It’s a surprise, though, so keep your eyes closed.”

Shiro smiled as he closed his eyes under Keith’s hands.

“Fine, fine.  Let’s get out of here so you can show me whatever this is.”

They made their way slowly down the ramp and Shiro felt soft earth under his boots as he came to a stop.

“Keep your eyes shut.”  Keith commanded. Of course, Shiro’d do whatever Keith said.

He heard Keith take a few steps away from him, and some shuffling.

“Okay, open them.”

Shiro opened his eyes and saw a massive banner being held up by his boyfriends.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” they cried.

Eyes welling with tears, Shiro slowly moved towards the banner.  It was simple, just long white paper with ‘Happy Birthday’ written on it, and a few drawings of rainbows and balloon decorating it.  There was even a doodle of Voltron and the Atlas on each side.

He tried to say thank you, but all that escaped was a small croak.

Curtis set his side of the banner down and hurried to Shiro, hugging him.

“Takashi, it’s okay.”  Shiro hiccuped into Curtis’ shoulder.  “We’ve been planning this for a while. Are you okay?”

Shiro shook his head.

“No.  I’m happy, you idiots.  I can’t believe you did this for me.”

Keith had abandoned the banner as well, coming over and placing a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

“Well, this is just the beginning.  You’ll spend the whole day with us.”

“There’s a spa here touted as the best on this side of the universe,” said Curtis.  “We thought you’d like a day off, and wanted to celebrate it with you.”

Shiro straightened up and tried to wipe his tears discreetly, but Curtis was already there kissing them away.

“Thanks guys,” he sniffed.  He grabbed each of their hands and let them lead him to a large, glass-like building.  “What do you have planned?”

Keith huffed, making Curtis laugh.  “Spa day, Kashi. We’re all taking a day to be pampered and relax.”

Shiro’s eyes shot open with excitement.  He rounded to Keith. “But you hate being touched.”

“As long as I’m by your side, and have my blade, I’ll be fine.”  Keith squeezed Shiro’s hand before letting go to open the door for the others.

It didn’t take long.  The whole facility had been rented out for Shiro’s birthday and had full access to anything they had to offer.

The first thing Shiro wanted was a massage.  He hadn’t had one since he was a cadet, and even that wasn’t by a professional.  The aliens that were assigned as their personal assistants for the day brought them to a room, where they were told to strip and cover their “personal parts” with a towel.  They saw awkwardly on the tables, waiting for the aliens to return when a new tiad walked in.

“Lay face down, cover what you don’t want touched.  Ask if you need another towel for covering,” they were instructed.  Doing so quickly, they relaxed as a radio was turned on and foreign music played through the speakers.

Shiro relaxed quickly, the knots in his back being worked out one by one.  He reached for Curtis’ hand and swung it between them, both content. Shiro smiled and looked back to his other boyfriend, who was being chastised by his masseur.

“You must relax!”

“I _am_ relaxed!” Keith barked back.

Shiro suppressed a chuckle when the masseur pressed into a knot at the base of Keith’s neck that had him tense up further.

“If you don’t relax, I can’t work these out.”

Shiro reached out to Keith and grabbed his hand, even though it was gripping his blade tightly.

“Hun, relax.  Please? I want you to have fun here too.”

Keith grunted, and Shiro widened his eyes and pouted, giving him his perfected puppy dog look.

“I’ll even let you pick the next thing we do, if you relax.”

Keith looked away groaning.  “Not those eyes, please!”

Curtis laughed behind Shiro.  “Come on, Keith. Relax. For Takashi.”

That seemed to do it, as Keith seemed to melt into the table as the alien got to work on his back.

Two hours later and Shiro felt like a limp noodle.  He was so relaxed and didn’t think he’d be able to walk under his own power for at least another hour.  The men all sat up as the masseurs left and instructed them to put their clothes back on. He flopped over onto his back as Curtis threw his sweatpants on his face.  Sputtering, he sat up to the other two slipping back into their clothes.

“I don’t think I can walk anymore.  That was so good.”

“You won’t need to,” Keith smirked.  “We’re going to a bath thing next, so you’ll just have to hold on.”

“Oh, like a mud bath?” Curtis prodded.

“Similar.”  He pulled his shirt over his head.  “Come on, Shiro, get dressed.”

Shiro shuffled to put his clothes on, but never left the table.  He looked at the floor and whined. Curtis rolled his eyes and walked to the door as Keith came over and settled himself between Shiro’s legs.

“Ready?”

“For what?”

Keith moved Shiro’s arms over his shoulders and squirmed his hands under Shiro’s thighs and lifted.

Shiro would love to say that he didn’t let out an undignified squawk at the move, but the chuckle in his ear told him he had been caught anyway.  They left the massage room, following Keith as they went to a room with inlaid tubs full of brown goo.

Shrio looked down at the goo and scrunched his nose.

“I thought you said no mud baths.”

“I said it’s _similar._ ”

He lowered Shiro to the ground and Shiro slipped his feet into the bath.  It definitely didn’t feel like mud. More like pudding. He squished it between his toes as Curtis and Keith talked to the attendants.  Their towels were put down nearby and the others climbed in.

“Coming in, Takashi?”  Curtis asked, sitting next to Shiro’s legs.  Shiro slid in, sinking to the little ledge below him.  Keith swam over, sitting on Shiro’s other side.

“Feeling squishy, Admiral?” Keith snarked.

Shiro bedded down in the brown goo, squeezing it between his fingers.  “It feels amazing. What’s in it?”

Curtis reached behind Shiro to grab the ingredients list for the goo.

“Moisturizers and- huh.”  He looked up at the others.  “Chocolate.”

“How did they get chocolate?”  Keith’s eyebrows hit his hairline.

“This planet trades with Earth all the time.  I bet they found out about it and decided they needed it to.”

Keith sunk down enough that the chocolate goo covered his mouth.

“Oh Keith!  Gross!” Shiro shouted as Keith emerged and licked his lips.

“Actually Kashi, it’s all non-toxic to humans and they don’t reuse the baths between people.  This is all new for us and it won’t be reused on anyone else.”

They all relaxed a little further into the chocolate, stretching out and letting it seep into all the cracks and crevices of their bodies.

Shiro was about to fall asleep when Curtis shook him as he was getting out.

“Gonna rinse off, get lunch, then get a mani-pedi.  You joining me?”

They looked at Keith, who’s response was to blow a chocolate bubble with his nose.  “Fine.”

Shiro smiled.  “Sounds good.”

They rinsed off, donned their clothes and then walked to the cafeteria.  It wasn’t large and there wasn’t much in the way of non-food-goo, but they ate together and thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Finally, they made it to the manicure area.  They sat next to each other, again keeping Shiro in between them as their original attendants came out.

“Do you want manicure or pedicures as well?”

“Both please,” Curtis chirped.

Each attendant took a hand and washed it, then applied a moisturizer.  Shiro groaned at the pampering. They each placed their hands in a bowl of amber liquid, which solidified when they took them out.  They moved on to the other hand as they waited for the first hand to fully harden while in Shiro’s case, the attendant started buffing his metallic fingers as they waited.  They removed the hardened substance, which left behind beautifully soft hands. They repeated the treatment on their feet, Keith jerking as they tickled him by accident.

The men relaxed as the aliens took care of them, buffing their nails, fixing their cuticles and making sure everything looked nice and neat.

When all was done, Shiro had fallen asleep and had a line of drool attached to his shirt.

Curtis and Keith carried him back to the Black Lion and put him in the temporary bedroom, as they flew back to the Atlas.

“How far are we?” Curtis asked.

“Only an hour.  I took the long way to get here, crossed through a few star systems that were way out of our way, just to make sure he fell asleep on the way.”

Curtis snickered.  He leaned down and kissed Keith’s cheek.  “That’s my boy.”

It was a quiet ride back, save for Shiro’s snores echoing through Black.  They landed softly in the hanger and walked back to shake their boyfriend awake.

Shiro looked at them through half-lidded eyes and stretched enough to hear his back pop.

“How long have I been out?”

“Only an hour.  Come on, it’s dinner time.”  Curtis extended his hand to help Shiro up.

He led him down the ramp again, and Shiro stopped, baffled.  “But, it took hours!”

“Keith played a little trick on you, sweetheart.”

Keith ducked his head as Shiro whipped around to stare him down.  But instead of being angry, he laughed. Shiro really did have the best boyfriends.  He followed them down towards one of the lounges, where they told him to cover his eyes again.

Shiro huffed, but complied.  The door hissed open and he was led inside.  He heard shuffling from all over and froze.

“Keith?  Curt?”

They held his hands and thumbed over his knuckles comfortingly.  “It’s okay,” Keith whispered. “We’re here and this is good.”

He relaxed slightly until Curtis told him to open his eyes.

For the second time that day, he was shocked.  The paladins had all pitched together to make surprise for him.  They yelled “SURPRISE!” as he looked around at the decorations. Streamers and banners all over the place in every color they could find hung from the ceiling with the number seven, while Lance and the Holts popped confetti poppers.  Hunk was holding a cake with purple icing with a black seven on it, and the Alteans were all holding balloons shaped as sevens.

“What’s with the sevens?” Shiro asked.

Lance took a step forward, his chest puffed up with pride.  “You’re twenty eight today, my dude! And since you were born on a leap year, you’re technically only seven years old, so I thought ‘age appropriate party’!”  He blew a noise maker toward Pidge, making her laugh.

“We thought you’d like a party.  You seemed so down yesterday, so we went out last night under the guise of a mission to get all the supplies.”  Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose. “It also helps that we knew what Keith and Curtis were doing for you. We just didn’t know when.”

“Guys, this.  This is amazing!”  He swallowed the sob trying to work its way up his throat.  “Thank you all, so much.”

Hunk gave him a slice of cake and put a candle on it.  “I will not condone anyone eating a cake when someone blew a candle out on top of it.  So, you blow the candle out on your own slice.”

He lit the candle and stepped back.

“Make a wish!” Matt yelled, as Pidge shoved him.

Shiro smiled.  “Don’t need to.  I have everything I want right here."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this. You can find me at:  
> [My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)  
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)


End file.
